


TWO MEN, ONE FISH

by Liberty_Party



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Party/pseuds/Liberty_Party
Summary: Harry có một con cá trong mông. Và cậu thích nó. Cậu muốn nó.





	TWO MEN, ONE FISH

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Men, One Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736035) by [Anixys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anixys/pseuds/Anixys). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của SupremeBotDaddy.
> 
> Cái tag nó éo fake đâu tụi bây:)))))

“Tom,” Harry thì thào lặng lẽ. Cậu cuộn tròn vào người đàn ông cậu đang nói đến, bò tới ‘niềm hạnh phúc’ giao hợp tình ái của mình. Tom ậm ừ và nhìn người tình mắt màu xanh lục. Harry nhìn chằm chằm vào Tom một lúc trước khi cậu quay mặt đi, màu đỏ nóng rần in bên má. “Em muốn ...” Tom nhướng một bên mày và nhích mình sát bên cạnh để nhìn kĩ Harry.

“Em muốn gì sao, tình yêu?” Tom hỏi nhanh gọn. Ít khi Harry biết, Tom có hứng thú vô tận về những gì Harry muốn thử.Hắn cố hãm lại cái cười lộ liễu.

“Em  muốn anh cắm cá Bờ-lâu* vào huyệt nhỏ của em!” Harry vô sỉ uỵch toẹt ra một câu thẳng thắn. Tom ngạt khí oxi. (Trans: Ảnh chưa lường trước điều này =))))

 

……………

 

Harry hít một hơi thật sâu khi con cá Bờ-lâu vặn vẹo bên trong trực tràng của mình, cảm giác nhớp nháp của vảy cá khiến cậu lạc vào khoái cảm. Tom cười chuẩn S** và nhìn cái đuôi nhỏ vung vẩy  từ mông của Harry trước khi đưa tay ra và kéo thiệt mạnh cái đuôi lên. Con Bờ-lâu sưng phồng lên ngay lập tức. Harry cong lưng và khóc trong đau đớn giần giật khi gai cá đâm vào vách tường mềm mại, như xé rách cậu ra làm hai bên trong khi con cá vật lộn để được tự do. Máu chảy ròng ròng từ lỗ nhỏ kéo dài đến bắp đùi trắng sữa. Trong khi chăm chú quan sát, nụ cười của Tom không bao giờ phai trên mặt hắn.Miệng ngoác rộng hơn khi hắn nhìn Harry chịu đựng với con cá trương trong đít cậu. Cảnh tượng mang đến cho hắn ta sự kích thích không thể tưởng tượng, bằng chứng rõ rệt là cái ‘túp lều nhỏ’ phình dưới trũng quần gã. Harry run rẩy và rên rỉ, cơ thể cậu rùng mình vì nhẹ nhõm khi con cá xẹp xuống.

“Aww, Bây-bì, em nghĩ rằng mình sẽ thoát ra dễ dàng như vậy sao?” Tom nhăn nhó. “Chính em muốn anh tách em ra thành cái dạng này, em biết đấy. Nó khiến anh ‘bừng nắng hạ’ khi xem cưng với con cá đó ở trong mông ~” Tom bấu con cá để nó phồng lên một lần nữa. Harry rên rỉ rời rạc và uốn éo hông, hơi thở nặng nề ngắt quãng.

“T-Tom~” Cậu điên cuồng kêu to, giữ được sự tỉnh táo nối chữ lại thành câu “N-Nữa~” Tom ác liệt cười dâm.

“Khi chúng ta gặp nhau lần đầu tiên, anh chưa bao giờ hình dung em lại là một con M** dâm đãng, chỉ biết cầu xin đau đớn nhiều hơn,” Tom nhàn nhạt nói như uống trà. “Đặc biệt là với một con cá Puff *** nhét giữa mông”. Harry ném Tom một ánh mắt yếu ớt khi cậu nhấc mông lên cao hơn, bật ra tiếng khóc vặn vẹo, đau sảng muốn chết khi động tác trên làm gai của cá nóc đâm mạnh vào thịt non đỏ của mình. Tom chỉ đơn giản xoay vai để chuẩn bị, rút tay lại trước khi đánh liên hoàn vào mông của Harry chan chát như tiếng tiếng roi quất. Harry kêu lên và hưởng thụ từng cái tiếp xúc, chửi thề. Tom lại cười với Harry.

“Thêm nữa chứ, em yêu?” Hắn trêu chọc, sẵn sàng tét mông Harry lần nữa.

“Fuck, vâng! Nữa~! Ahmm… Quá sung sướng!”

Harry cầu xin, cánh tay cậu run rẩy như thể sẵn sàng lảo đi bất cứ lúc nào. Tom cười và tiếp tục tát vào mông của Harry lần nữa. Tác động để lại một dấu tay đỏ hỏn trên da thịt Harry, với những khuynh hướng masochistic của Harry và tình yêu của Tom dành cho Harry. Tất cả là quá nhiều cho Harry.

Harry thét chói tai khi cậu xuất, vô số dòng điện từ chỗ kia trong mông chạy đến toàn thân, kẹp chặt cái ‘miệng nhỏ’ bên dưới cậu gắt gao và có thể giết chết con cá Puff bên trong. Tội nghiệp con cá Puff. Nó không đáng bị điều đó :(((

Chú thích:

(*),(***):blowfish, pufferfish (đồng nghĩa):cá nóc gai.

(**):S-Sadist >< M-Masochistic (Chơi SM hẳn mấy chế bik~).


End file.
